1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical recording and/or reproduction for recording digital data on a disc and/or reproducing the data therefrom, and more particularly, to a write protection method for protecting data recorded by a user on a write-once or rewritable medium from unwanted overwriting or erasing, and a recording medium for storing the write protection information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DVD-R (Digital Versatile Disc-Recordable) standard and a WORM (Write Once Read Many) standard are standards for a write-once disc, and a DVD-RAM (Digital Versatile Disc Random Access Memory) standard and a DVD-RW (Digital Versatile Disc-Rewritable) standard are standards for a rewritable disc.
According to the DVD-RAM standards published in July of 1997, DVD Specifications for Rewritable Disc, Part 1 Physical Specifications Version 1.0, a DVD-RAM adopts a cartridge containing a disc, and discs from Type 2 and Type 3 cartridges can be used, after removal from the cartridge, as bare discs.
Three types of cartridges for a DVD-RAM are defined as follows. In the Type 1 cartridge, a single sided disc or double sided disc is installed in the cartridge and the installed disc can not be taken out of the case. In the Type 2 cartridge, a single sided disc is installed and the installed disc can be taken out of the case. However, when the disc is taken out of the case once, a sensor hole capable of sensing the removal of the disc is permanently changed into an open state, so that the sensor hole cannot be changed into a closed state again. Thus, it can be determined whether or not the disc has been taken out of the case. Also, in the Type 3 cartridge, a sensor hole capable of determining whether or not a disc has been taken out of the case is open in response to the disc being taken out of the case, so the disc can be taken out of or put into the case without restrictions.
Also, in each of Types 1 through 3, the cartridge has a write-inhibit hole (alternatively called xe2x80x9crecognition switch for write protectionxe2x80x9d) and according to the standard at page PH-69, writing is possible when the write-inhibit hole is closed and is impossible when the write-inhibit hole is open. That is, when a user intends to protect data written by the user from unwanted overwriting or erasing, the corresponding write-inhibit hole in a closed state is changed into an open state, such that a recording apparatus cannot record to the disc of the corresponding cartridge.
However, in the instance of using the Type 2 or Type 3 cartridge, a bare disc can be used without the case as described above. This is so the disc can be used in a thin recording/reproducing apparatus such as a laptop computer which cannot adopt a cartridge. However, the above specifications do not define any write-protect means other than the write-inhibit hole attached to the case of the cartridge.
For example, when a user, after removing a disc installed in a case that protects from writing, inserts the disc into to a thin recording/reproducing apparatus that cannot accept a cartridge, the write protection by the write-inhibit hole is no longer effective.
Also, there are many DVD related specifications such as a DVD-ROM specification (DVD specification for Read Only Memory), and a DVD-R specification (DVD specification for Recordable Disc). Also, many specifications for rewritable DVD, which are not established yet, can be considered, e.g., a DVD specification for a rewritable and readable disc, which is very similar to the DVD-R specification, and a DVD specification for a disc with enhanced density. Such a series of specifications with the prefix of DVD are called the xe2x80x9cDVD family.xe2x80x9d
Also, a computer operating system adopts various attributes, e.g., read-only and write protection, which is capable of preventing an arbitrary change in written data using attributes of a file that stores the data. However, when a disc is managed at a level lower than that of a file system for managing the file, for example, when the recording and reproduction are directly performed, not via the file system, when the disc is initialized, where the entire file system may not be referred, or in the case that attributes of each file cannot be considered, such a method is not a perfect protection method. A method of protecting data of a bare DVD-RAM from unwanted overwriting or erasing has not yet been introduced.
In the case of a DVD-RAM, a disc can be used in a bare state as well as with the case on. However, in the instance of a DVD-R or a DVD-RW, a disc in a case cannot be used, so that the need to protect the bare disc from unwanted overwriting or erasing has increased. However, when a bare disc taken out of a case is used, it is not possible to utilize the write-inhibit hole, so the write protection must be provided on the disc itself.
In the DVD-R specification, a 3.95 GB specification (Version 1.0) and a 4.7 GB specification (final draft, Version 1.9) do not mention a write protection method for a bare disc. Meanwhile, DVD-RW specifications are being prepared based on the DVD-R specification, and particularly, Version 1.9 defines the use of a bare disc without a case. However, if a future specification defines the use of a disc in a case (for example, extension of application), there will be no write protection method to be applied to a bare disc since the conventional write protection method, which has been applied to a DVD-RAM using the write-inhibit hole, is used.
Further, if the DVD-RW specification allows the use of a case, writing can be prevented using a write-inhibit hole as in the DVD-RAM. However, if a user forgets to change the write-inhibit hole into a write-inhibit position, unwanted erasing or overwriting of data can occur.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a recording medium in which write protection information is stored on a disc contained in a case.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recording medium in which write protection information capable of protecting a bare disc from unwanted overwriting or erasing is stored on the disc, when the bare disc has been taken out of a case.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a write protection method for a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, capable of protecting information written on a recordable and/or rewritable medium from being undesirably overwritten or erased.
To achieve the first and second objects of the present invention, there is provided a recordable and/or rewritable recording medium which may be contained in a case of a cartridge or may be in a bare state, wherein the recording medium stores write protection information capable of protecting the data recorded on the recording medium from unwanted overwriting or erasing.
To achieve the third object of the present invention, there is provided a write protection method for an optical disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus, wherein data recorded on a recordable or reproducible recording medium including a Lead-in area, a Lead-out area and a user data area is protected from unwanted overwriting or erasing, the method comprising the steps of: (a) checking write-protection information stored on the recording medium; and (b) prohibiting writing of data on the recording medium according to the write protection information.